When Darkness Reigns
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Previously entitled, 'Currenly Untitled'.It has been 3 years since Sakura last saw Syaoran and a year since she last heard from him. Has he forgotten her? Meanwhile, a new darkness threatens to destroy the Card Mistress once and for all... [ON HIATUS]
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE, SAKURA!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters as they belong to their most esteemed creator.  
  
A 16-year-old teenage girl stood in front of the mirror brushing her long, curly brown hair. Her usually sparkling emerald eyes were dull and her joyful smile gone. Kinomoto Sakura stared at her reflection. Her slim figure had filled out and she was no longer a small girl but a young lady. Sakura, however, had other thoughts on her mind, thoughts concerning a certain boy with amber eyes. 'Syaoran-kun,' she sighed.  
  
It had been 3 years since Syaoran had moved back to Hong Kong and she really missed him. During their first year of parting, she and Syaoran had been contacting each other regularly but since his last call two years ago, she hadn't heard a word from him. As her gaze fell on a worn handmade bear, a gentle smile touched Sakura's lips. It reminded her of a promise, THE promise. 'Let's make a promise, Sakura,' Syaoran said, smiling as he intertwined his finger with hers, 'to see each other again some day.' Yes, those were his exact words. She could still remember how his deep amber eyes twinkled...how gently he held her hand...  
  
Suddenly, a loud knocking jolted Sakura out of her reverie. Looking down at her abandoned brush and hair band, she quickly did up her hair, shouting, 'Hai, I'm coming!' Taking a peek at her watch, Sakura let out a scream, which shook the house. 'HOEEE! I'm sooo late!' Throwing the door open, she rushed by her brother and down the stairs. 'You would think that she could at least be early for her own birthday party,' Touya muttered under his breath, striding after her.  
  
Both siblings left the house a moment later, Sakura on rollerblades and Touya on his bicycle. The cool breeze stung Sakura's flushed cheeks as she skated in elation. There was nothing she liked better to do than skate. Well, except for hanging out with Syaoran that is. But, her peace was destined not to last. 'Oi, kaiju, last one to Tomoyo's house has to wash the dishes tonight,' challenged Touya, speeding up. 'Mou...kaiju ja nai wa yo,' retorted Sakura, trying to catch up to her brother.  
  
At Tomoyo's house, the ring of the doorbell interrupted the partying guests. 'That must be the birthday girl herself,' remarked Eriol, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Tomoyo flung open the door to reveal a very flushed and panting Touya and Sakura. 'Sakura! I thought you were not coming!' she squealed, hugging her friend tightly before letting the both of them in. Sakura was about to tease her brother on the outcome of the race when she noticed his girlfriend, Ruby, chatting with him. She felt suddenly very sad.  
  
Just then, she was pulled into the crowd. Very soon, she was giggling away with Naoko and Chiharu, her eyes widening at Yamazaki's tall tales. All the while this was going on, Tomoyo stood on the sidelines, filming everything with her trusty video camera. Sakura almost fell over as her friends piled present after present in her arms. Eriol charmed her by conjuring a rose out of thin air. 'For you, beautiful blossom,' he said, presenting the rose elaborately to an embarrassed Sakura, amidst the laughter of her friends.  
  
Tomoyo placed her camera down and answered the persistently ringing phone. 'OH MY GOSH! It's YOU!' she cried. To her friends' surprise, she began giggling like mad and this was followed by vigorous nodding. 'No problem,' she said, replacing the phone. 'Who was it?' asked Sakura curiously but Tomoyo just smiled and shook her head. But, when Sakura wasn't watching, she pulled Eriol to her and whispered in his ear. Eriol's lips twitched into a smile.  
  
The lights were dimmed as Tomoyo stood on a low table, clapping her hands to get everyone's attentions. 'Minnasan, it's time for Sakura-chan to blow the candles on her cake,' she announced. Amidst cheering, Sakura stood before a large and beautifully decorated cake, covered in pink and white icing. Written on it were the words, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA'. Taking a deep breath, Sakura puffed out all the flames on the candles. Then, it was on to the presents. The pile slowly dwindled as Sakura unwrapped the gifts one-by- one but when she tore the wrapping paper of the last parcel, she was struck by a sudden realization that she hadn't gotten anything from the person she loved most. Choking down her disappointment, she thanked her friends.  
  
Just then, the festivities were once again interrupted by the doorbell. Jumping to her feet, Tomoyo rushed to the door. Hushed whispers and a loud cry of, 'Wait here!' could be heard before Tomoyo came back into the room. 'Sakura,' she said, grabbing her friend's hand, 'a package just arrived for you from Hong Kong.' Happiness bubbled in Sakura. So, he hand't forgotten after all! But before she could dash to the door, Eriol stopped her. 'Let's make it more of a surprise,' he suggested, 'why don't we blindfold you first?' Sakura struggled to keep still as Tomoyo tied her blindfold on firmly before leading her to the mysterious package.  
  
As darkness enveloped her, Sakura could hear strangled giggles and whispers all around her. With Tomoyo patiently guiding her, she felt her way to her surprise gift. 'Here,' Eriol murmured into her ear, as Sakura felt the silkiness of wrapping paper beneath her fingertips. Gentle hands helped her untie the knots before the blindfold fell away from her eyes. Her gaze shifted to the owner of the hands.  
  
Sakura gasped. 


	2. All Is Explained, Well Sort Of

CHAPTER TWO: ALL IS EXPLAINED. WELL, SORT OF.  
  
Disclaimer: The CCS crew belongs to their esteem creator and not to me.  
  
*Speech* – mind speech  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes met the fiery ones of a Chinese girl around her age. 'Mei Ling!' she squealed. Indeed it was Mei Ling whose long black hair was tied into her usual style of plaited buns. Sakura's eyes flickered around, scanning the doorway but her face fell in disappointment as she found no one else standing there. 'Happy birthday!' exclaimed Mei Ling, 'I hope you like your present.' Sakura unconsciously fingered the delicate hand-carved necklace. Tomoyo struggled to hide a giggle as she watched Sakura thank Mei Ling with a stiff smile plastered on her face.  
  
As Sakura placed the necklace back among its wrappings, someone blindfolded Sakura once again. But Sakura was really irritated and annoyed. Syaoran had not returned to Japan and he had even forgotten her birthday! Yanking the blindfold off, she spun around to yell at the guilty person when her voice caught in her throat. The eyes that met hers were really familiar amber ones peering at her from behind brown bangs. The mischievous and yet warm grin that greeted her could only belong to one person. Behind her stood none other than Li Syaoran!  
  
'I can't believe you thought I would miss your birthday,' he said, his voice washing over Sakura. Squealing loudly and close to tears, Sakura flung herself on Syaoran, almost knocking him over. 'Oh, Syaoran-kun, I missed you so much,' she said, her voice muffled as she snuggled in his comforting hold. 'And I missed you too, Sakura,' he murmured, ruffling her hair. There were loud 'Awww's all around and Tomoyo had whipped out her camera to catch the cute moment. And it would've continued too, if Touya hadn't butted in. 'Okay, you can stop now, we get your point,' he said, loudly.  
  
A sudden realization of what they were doing jolted them and they jumped apart, both blushing red like tomatoes. But not before Syaoran whispered something into Sakura's ear. 'Tell the Guardians to stay back after the party,' he had murmured. The Guardians...who or what were the Guardians? She was about to ask him this but Syaoran had already joined the party. Shrugging, she followed her friends.  
  
*I don't think Sakura knows what the Guardians are.* A voice echoed in Syaoran's head that he placed as Eriol's. *Well, you know, don't you? Why don't you tell them, especially Touya and the pesky stuffed animal?* Eriol smiled an eerily empty smile at Syaoran who scowled in reply. *As you wish, my adorable descendent.* *Do NOT call ME your DESCENDENT!*! Syaoran's shout blasted through Eriol's head who ignored it.  
  
Syaoran was so intent on his mind conversation that he didn't notice Sakura sneaking up on him. 'Hanyaa!' She flung herself on a startled Syaoran and asked jokingly, 'Where's my present, Syaoran, don't tell me you forgot?' Mei Ling stared at Syaoran pointedly as she overheard the question but Syaoran just flushed and started twiddling his fingers. 'Ummm...I'm sorta broke this time of year,' he stuttered, 'So, I decided to share a present with Mei Ling.' He nudge Mei Ling who nodded vigorously. But when Sakura turned her back on them, Mei Ling whispered loudly, 'So, are you gonna tell her or what?' Syaoran just blushed even redder and shot Mei Ling a black look.  
  
As the night drew on and the hands on the clock pointed at 11, the guests left, trickling out the door. Soon, only Tomoyo, Touya, Mei Ling, Yukito, Ruby, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran were left. 'Kero, you can come down, now,' yelled Sakura, followed by a flying little Kero. Ruby unzipped her handbag and let Supinel out. 'I'll let Yue speak to you,' said Yukito, and transformed into his second identity. Syaoran waved his hand. 'Sakura, I think you need to know that we all are the Guardians,' he said. 'So, what did you call us for descendent?' asked Eriol. Luckily for him, Syaoran decided to let the remark go, just this once. 'Kotono is back,' he announced.  
  
This statement brought several expressions. Mei Ling looked frightened while Supinel, Ruby, Yue, Kero and even Eriol looked shocked. Tomoyo, Sakura and Touya, however, looked around blankly. 'Who's Kotono?' asked Tomoyo, timidly. With a deep breath, Eriol said, 'Kotono is Clow Reed's half-brother.' Needless to say, a shock silence followed this. 'Nani! Clow- san had a half-brother,' exclaimed Sakura. Syaoran nodded. 'It is written in my family's book. Kotono was born first and this made him older than Clow but because of Clow's talent in the field of magic, he could never outshine his younger brother and that made him jealous.'  
  
'So, instead of studying magic with good intents, Kotono delved deeply into the Dark Arts, his hatred and jealousy for his brother giving him strength to overcome all his problems,' continued Ruby, 'Clow tried to turn him away from his studies in Dark Arts but Kotono brushed him off. He threatened to use all the positive energy in the world and turned them into negative energy for his personal use.' 'So, Clow created the Clow Cards and sealed away both positive and negative energies and also created four Guardians for the cards. Ruby and Supinel for the cards with negative energy and Yue and I for the cards with positive energy. But Kotono was enraged when he heard this and I mean really, really mad.'  
  
Supinel took up the tale. 'He came and fought with Ruby and I for the cards but we lost and he sealed our powers as well as took the cards we were set to guard,' he said. 'It was the same day when Clow told Kero and I that he would be dying soon and we would have to serve a new master. The both of us were shocked and protested vehemently, but true to his words, he left the mansion and never came back. Instead, Kotono fought us and tried unleash the power sealed in the cards. But Kero and I had managed to seal him up turning his own power against him when he sealed us. So, there we were, both our powers and the power of the positive cards sealed leaving the negative energy cards to run around without anyone controlling them. Until you opened the book-like box, Sakura,' explained Yue, closing the tale.  
  
A loud bang caused them to jump in fright. 'But if Kotono is sealed, how could he have escaped? Even so, he would be over a thousand years old. Wouldn't he be dead or something?' asked Touya. 'To those questions we have no answer,' answered Yue. Sakura couldn't help but shudder. It was like a ghost story only this was real. 'You don't think it's his ghost, do you?' she squeaked. Syaoran patted her shoulder. 'Don't worry, he's no ghost,' he said, 'because he can use magic to attack people.' Kero looked at Syaoran. 'How do you know this?' But before Syaoran could answer, Mei Ling burst out, 'Because he attacked us in Hong Kong!'  
  
'So, it has begun,' muttered Eriol, under his breath. Out loud, he said, 'Be alert all of you. Kotono's not one to give up easily and he will not stop until he gets what he wants. Don't forget, he is also the master of the Dark Arts which makes him almost as powerful as Clow Reed himself.' Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other. Clow Reed had been the most powerful sorcerer in his time. He had had enough power to create Yue, Kero, Ruby and Supinel. If Kotono was almost as powerful, there is no telling what he could do. 'So, he wants the cards right?' asked Touya. Yue nodded. 'Sakura, no matter what happens, you must not give the cards to Kotono,' Ruby warned.  
  
As soon as the discussion was over, the Guardians left into the dark night disappearing from sight. Sakura stood at the doorway, her slim figure trembling. She never liked the dark but after the story about Kotono, she hated it. Her eyes flitted from one shadow to another, expecting the sorcerer to jump out at her any moment. Syaoran noticed her fear and drew her into a hug into which she snuggled. She was comforted by his closeness and warmth. 'I will never let anything happen to you, Sakura,' he promised, 'I swear, I will protect you with my life.' They gently drew apart and with a cheerful wave, Syaoran walked back to his home with Mei Ling tagging on his arm. 'Bye Sakura!' she yelled.  
  
Sakura waved back, a smile on her lips. Unknown to her, Touya was watching from the window. 'That gaki is slick,' he muttered, 'I never know what he's going to do next.' As he withdrew from the window, a shadow flew by. 


	3. And So It Begins

CHAPTER THREE: AND SO IT BEGINS

A cloaked figure stood beneath a tree, leaning against it in a relaxing manner. His startling emerald green eyes darted around, looking for someone until his gaze finally fell on a girl. 'So, why did you call me for?' asked the girl. 'I have a favour to ask of you,' answered the cloaked. He whispered a few words and they parted with grins. 'No problem,' said the girl. Her own indigo eyes were flashing in cold and detached amusement.

Several people walking by blinked as one moment they saw two figures talking and the next, both vanished.

The students of Class 13-A sat around, idly chatting. Takashi was, as usual, surrounded by a wide-eyed audience while Chiharu stood nearby her hands twitching to strangle him. Rika and Naoko were discussing about a book they had to read over the holidays. At the back of the classroom, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Mei Ling gathered there. 'I wonder where's Sakura,' said Tomoyo, anxiously, 'I hope she's all right.' Mei Ling laughed in reply. 'Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's still late even though she's already 16 years old.' Just as she said that, a ring of the school bell signaled the start of lessons.

Terada-sensei clapped his hands. 'Okay, everyone, please take your seats,' he said, even as the students slid into their seats. Two desks were still empty, however. Syaoran looked at the door and couldn't resist counting, 'Three...two...one.' Suddenly, the sliding door opened with a loud bang and at the doorway stood a panting and very flushed Sakura. 'Gomenasai Sensei,' she apologized, bowing low. Terada-sensei just smiled. 'Don't worry, Sakura,' he said, 'You're right on time.' Sakura smiled in relief and slid into her seat. 'What happened today?' asked Syaoran, leaning forward. 'Kero broke my alarm clock, again,' answered Sakura. 'Class, settle down,' announced Terada-sensei, interrupting their conversation, 'We have a new student.'

A girl entered and a hush followed her entrance. Most of the boys' jaws had dropped open and their eyes bulged while the girls were green with envy. Her long silky black hair complemented her pale but slightly flushed features perfectly. She had the dream figure of any girl and walked with a graceful air. But her most enchanting feature was her two indigo eyes. 'Watashi was Erika Yae Ling desu,' she said, her melodious voice filling the silence, 'Hajimemashite.' The name struck a core in Syaoran but he dismissed the feeling as uneasiness.

Immediately, all gazes turned to Daidouji Tomoyo. The popular and well-like girl had enchanted all the boys in the school, with the exception of Syaoran, while Kinomoto Sakura, with her ever ready smile and kind ways was a close second. Now, another girl found herself on the list. Terada-sensei waved his hand over to the empty seat in front of Eriol. 'Erika, you can seat there.' With everyone's eyes on her, she took her place and smiled her most enchanting smile at her classmates. Seeing that Erika was comfortable, Terada-sensei began his lesson and with difficulty, the students buried themselves in the world of algebra.

Though outwardly she looked demure, Erika had a scheming mind. She noticed the way the boys threw smiles at her but only had eyes for two. Her quick eyes had also caught many of the girls looking secretly at Syaoran and Eriol. 'They are cute,' she thought, giggling girlishly, 'I must get to know them.' Feeling the eyes of the boy in front of her, she smiled at him and in his happiness, dropped his book. But while Erika was evaluating her classmates, her classmates were doing the same to her. Tomoyo and Sakura just felt happy they had a new classmate. Syaoran and Eriol shared a silent mind conversation. They could feel a very, very faint aura. Mei Ling was staring at Erika with a look of absolute loathing. 'How could they think that she is more beautiful than me,' she muttered, under her breath.

Soon, another bell rang followed by the scraping of chairs on the floor. 'Okay, class, remember to do your homework,' said Mitsuki-sensei, amidst the noisy chatter. She sat at her desk as the students streamed out but stopped Sakura. 'Sakura, please be careful,' she whispered, 'I can feel danger all around you.' To Syaoran she said, 'Sakura needs you now, more than ever.' With that, she swept out the door, leaving a very stunned Sakura and Syaoran.

Mei Ling stamped her foot impatiently. 'Where were you two?' she demanded. 'We were talking to Mitsuki-sensei,' answered Syaoran as Sakura proceeded to tell them about their mysterious conversation. 'Well, she is a very powerful sorceress, you know,' said Tomoyo, 'and a descendent of Clow Reed.' 'But not direct,' Eriol reminded her. 'Ummm...Do you mind if I joined you?' interrupted a soft voice. 'Yeah, no problem,' answered Eriol, turning to Erika. _Are you sure about this?_ Syaoran's doubtful question rang in Eriol's mind. _We have to learn something about her. Anyway, the boys will envy us for befriending three of the most beautiful girls. _At this Syaoran blushed and Eriol's eyes twinkled in amusement. They made their way to the courtyard.

Indeed, true to Eriol's prediction, many boys were shooting looks of envy at them, which set Syaoran flushing even more. As for Erika, she was bathing in the attention of the other girls. 'This is my favourite place in the school,' said Sakura, as they sat beneath a large tree by a small stream. Erika looked around and for the first time that day felt warm all over and not just outwardly. 'We haven't introduced ourselves yet,' said Tomoyo, 'Watashi was Daidouji Tomoyo desu.' 'Hajimemashite, Kinomoto Sakura desu,' said Sakura, with a beaming smile. Eriol kissed her hand. 'Hiiragizawa Eriol desu.' Syaoran said stiffly, 'Li Syaoran desu.' And finally Mei Ling introduced herself grudgingly, 'Watashi wa Mei Ling desu.'

Erika felt her emotions stir as her gaze fell on Sakura, who was holding Syaoran's hand. But then, her spitefulness kicked in as her eyes caught on Eriol. 'Let the games begin,' she murmured. Subtly, she moved to stand beside Eriol. 'So, are Sakura and Syaoran a couple?' she asked, 'They look cute together.' Eriol nodded. 'They've been together for a year,' he said. Erika moved closer and her indigo eyes met those of Eriol's. 'And what about you? Don't you have a girlfriend or something?' she asked. Eriol shook his head. 'I'm surprised. You're so cute, you know,' murmured Erika, flattering him. Eriol just smiled.

Tomoyo did not know why but she felt jealous, very jealous actually. Here she was, standing in front of him and yet Eriol paid more attention to the new girl. She was no more beautiful than her, than that so-called Erika and yet...and yet...Tomoyo had fallen in love with Eriol but no one knew about this, not even Sakura. It was a secret she kept closely guarded in her heart. But she could no longer stand there unfeelingly watching Erika flirt with Eriol. With tears brimming in her eyes, she fled, leaving her shocked friends. 'Tomoyo! Chotto matte ne!' yelled Sakura, running after her.

Erika watched Tomoyo go with a malicious smile. 'One down and three more to go,' she murmured, 'Soon, Card Misstress, you will be mine.' She snuggled closer to Eriol and locked gazes with him. Swiftly, she brushed a light kiss on Eriol's cheek.

Unfortunately for her, Eriol was not paying attention. Instead, he stared after Tomoyo, longing to go after her but Erika held him to the spot. _Go after her. Mei Ling and I will distract Erika. _Eriol turned to Syaoran, surprise written all over his face. Syaoran silently urged him to go but he protested. _No, I'll stay here. _Eriol was worried. He could now feel Erika's aura and it was much stronger. She was a very powerful sorceress in her own right. _Be careful, minnasan._

Tomoyo cried her eyes out, her tears blinding her vision. How dare he...how dare he...! Just then, someone grasped her shoulder. 'Tomoyo, doshita no?' asked Sakura but Tomoyo slapped her hand away. 'Go away,' she muttered. 'Demo...' protested Sakura. 'Didn't you hear me! I said GO AWAY!!' screamed Tomoyo, spinning around. Sakura gasped. Tomoyo's eyes were red and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura just held her hand in concern. 'What's the matter? I'm trying to help you, Tomoyo,' asked Sakura, 'What's wrong?' For some reason, her friend's questions just irritated her. 'How would YOU know how I feel,' she screamed, startling Sakura, 'I'm prettier and smarter than you and yet you get a boy's attention while I remain in the background.' She laughed hysterically. 'Everyone knows me as the sweet Tomoyo, the kind Tomoyo, the Tomoyo who just stands by and films while Sakura fights.' Now, tears started again. 'You think I like it, to be thought that I am inferior to you. The truth is, I'm more talented, I'm more enchanting and yet I can't even get a boy to like me.'

A loud slap sent Sakura to the ground. 'You think you know how I feel! You're wrong!' she screamed, 'Get away from me, you...you STUCK-UP SPOILED BRAT!!' With that she ran off, leaving a very hurt Sakura, who was close to tears. 'Tomoyo, I just wanted to help you,' she sobbed, 'We've been friends so long. What did I say?'

Syaoran, Mei Ling and Eriol later found Sakura sprawled on the ground, sobbing her heart out. Quickly but gently, Syaoran gathered the distressed girl in his arms. 'What happened, Sakura? Tell me what happened,' he murmured anxiously, 'Where's Tomoyo?' Sakura turned a bleary gaze to Syaoran. 'She screamed at me, that I was a stuck-up spoiled brat and ran away, crying,' she answered, scrubbing her tearstained cheeks, 'We have to find her. She might be in trouble.' Sakura tugged Syaoran insistently. 'The Tomoyo I know is not like that.' She looked around at the disbelieving faces around her.

Looking down at Sakura in her condition, almost made Eriol's heart stop. 'Tomoyo can take care of herself,' he said, coolly, 'Our main priority is you. Kotono might come after you.' Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly, turned to Eriol and said, 'No, Mei Ling and I can take care of Sakura. You go after Tomoyo.' Eriol was about to protest but the look on his descendant's face stopped him. Nodding, he ran off into the direction Tomoyo took off to. 'Where's Erika?' asked Sakura. 'I don't know. Maybe she slipped off,' answered Syaoran, but his suspicions were aroused. There was something about that girl he just didn't trust. Once again, something tugged at him but he pushed it away.

Unknown to them, Erika stood hidden in the shadows of nearby trees. Smiling slyly to herself, she slipped away.

Tomoyo ran onwards heedless to the stares she was getting. All she wanted to do was get away from Sakura, from everything and everybody. Part of her wanted to go back to her friends and apologize like none of this ever happened but part of her was telling her that if her friends didn't come after her it meant they weren't her friends and didn't care for her. Anger and despair filled her and she drove herself on, harder and harder.

Finally, her rage spent itself and she stopped to look around. To her shock, she was in the forbidden part of the school grounds where many legends began. She gazed at the falling flowers. It was kind of enchanting actually but also kind of eerie...Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm. 'Who's there?' she squealed, spinning around sending a shocked Eriol to the ground. 'Calm down Tomoyo,' he said, wincing, 'It's just me.' Tomoyo stared at him. 'You came after me,' she whispered, disbelievingly.

Just then, Eriol sensed a sudden burst of magical powers. 'Get down!' he hissed, pulling Tomoyo behind some bushes as well as masking his and her aura. They watched as a cloaked figure materialized in front of them. 'So, did you do what I asked you to,' the figure enquired. 'Yes, the Card Mistress has just lost a very close friend,' answered a familiar voice. It did not surprise Eriol when Erika greeted the figure. Tomoyo, however, was shocked. Only Eriol's hand on her mouth stifled her quiet gasp.

Erika looked around. Her instincts told her that someone was there and her sharp eyes confirmed that as she spotted the tip of the school cap sticking out of the bushes. _There's someone listening to our conversation. _Her voice echoed in the figure's mind as she waved her hand and fished out Tomoyo. 'Well, well, if it isn't the sweet and popular Daidouji Tomoyo,' she taunted, 'You know, I've been going easy on you. It's time I make sure you never go back to the Card Mistress.' She summoned a spell.

'ELEMENTS OF LIGHTNING AND THUNDER, STRIKE NOW I CALL TO YOU!'

Tomoyo was stunned when Eriol jumped up and diverted the attack. Erika smiled. 'So, Eriol, you're also here,' she said. 'Get away from here, Erika,' ordered Eriol, coldly, 'Leave Kotono.' Erika giggled. 'Fine if that's what you want.' She turned to leave but not before pulling a fast one on Tomoyo. 'Send my regards to the Card Mistress and Li Syaoran.'

Eriol pushed Tomoyo away and the bolt struck him. 'ERIOL!' screamed Tomoyo, rushing to his side. Though pale, Eriol looked okay. 'Don't worry. It just hit my arm,' he said, clutching the wound. Tomoyo immediately tore a strip of cloth and bandaged his arm. 'Why did you do that, Eriol?' she asked softly. Lifting her chin and staring into her eyes, he said simply, 'Because I love you.' Tomoyo gazed into his eyes. 'And I you,' she murmured softly.


End file.
